Trouble in Paradise
by Shadow of the Angel
Summary: Something about Chase's chip is peculiar. When Douglas was programming Chase's chip, he made a mistake. It is a mistake that is not noticeable until Chase officially turns 17. At the Bionic Island, Chase starts acting weird and becomes super attached to Adam. Full Summary Inside. Warning: BxB, Mpreg
1. Summary

Full Summary

Something about Chase's chip is peculiar. When Douglas was programming Chase's chip, he made a mistake. It is a mistake that is not noticeable until Chase officially turns 17. At the Bionic Island, Chase starts acting weird and becomes super attached to Adam. Leo, Bree, and Douglas work to find out what is wrong with realizes the major mistake he made on Chase's chip, but it is irreversible since Chase has already gone through most of the symptoms and is nearing the age of 17. The chip changes Chase's hormones so something big happens around his 17th birthday. What is it? Read to find out.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Chase's POV

Lately, I have been feeling under the weather. How can I be sick? Last week, I calculated the chance of me getting sick and the risk of sickness is very small, especially this time of year. So why do I feel so under the weather? I get headaches, backaches, stomachaches, and worst of all chest pains. My whole body feels sore, but the part that hurts the most is my chest. It feels like my heart is malfunctioning, but nothing shows up when I scan my body's health. What is wrong with me?

Normal POV

Chase lies groaning on the couch in his and his sibling's common area. Lying down helped his back pains, but the stomach pains kept on getting worse.

Leo and Bree walked into the room talking about who knows what. Leo was most likely complaining about not being able to become on of the teachers at the Bionic Academy. The two were worried for Chase because it seemed like he was in so much pain. They tried to cook him some soup, but that ultimately failed. Partially because neither of them know how to cook. Leo and Bree tried to do everything to help Chase that day. By the time it was dinner time, they have tried everything possible. They gave Chase medicine, massage him, made sure he took a nap, but no matter what happened, Chase's face always scrunched up in pain and lets out a groan. Leo and Bree decided that the last thing they could do help Chase was go to Douglas. Douglas Davenport was the one who made the chips that make Adam, Bree, and Chase bionic. If the chip is causing Chase's pain, Douglas should be able to figure out the issue.

After dinner, Adam volunteered to watch over Chase. Bree saw that coming since Adam is the oldest of the four and he is known to be very protective of siblings, even if they are not directly related to him. Adam was the first one to be genetically created and the first one to gain bionics. He is also the oldest one. If you may be wondering, Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo are not directly related. Adam, Bree, and Chase were genetically created. They were neither conceived or born. They were created. Douglas and his older brother, Donald, figured out a way to mix DNA together to create a human being. They created chips to make the three bionic, however, since the chip has complications with the human body, the three bionic superheroes glitch every so often.

Douglas is in the lab trying to make a new invention that would be helpful to the bionic superheroes at the academy. He is having complications because he is so used to creating inventions that hurt or torture. After creating the first bionic people, he wanted to create even more to create a bionic army. Donald took the three kids away from Douglas. From then, Douglas hated his older brother for taking away his 'kids'. Just recently, Douglas decided to get on his brother's good side and go back to the light after his evil former-partner, Krane betrayed him. Krane betrayed him by ordering to kill his own kids, which was not in their original plan.

"Douglas!" Leo shouted to get his attention. Once he got Douglas' attention and made sure that they were far away from the inventions that could harm them all he decided to speak about what he came to Douglas about.

"What!?" Douglas asked. He was clearly frustrated since he couldn't think of a good invention.

"There is something wrong with Chase. He seems sick, but whenever he scans himself nothing shows up. Medicine does not seem to work, so we were wondering if you could help us find out what is wrong with him." Bree said.

"We think his symptoms has to do with a malfunction in his chip." Leo said.

"What!? Are you saying my creation is flawed?" Douglas put his hand on his chest and looked very surprised.

"Yes. There is a possibility." Leo immediately replied, being the blunt person he is.

"Fine, I will help you. I need to get Chase's chip though."

"We will get it when he is sleeping or something." Bree mentions. "He will not be sleeping in his capsule tonight. He cannot seem to stand up properly." With that, Adam walks in with a tired Chase clinging onto him.

"I know I am supposed to watch over him, but he does not seem to want to let me go." Adam whines. "And I really need to go to the bathroom!"

"Chase, I need to take out your chip for the annual examination. Can you please get off of Adam?" Douglas announces.

Chase does not respond and just continues to cling onto Adam. Adam is clearly fidgety. Bree pries Chase off of Adam. Or at least tried to. Chase continued to cling onto Adam, so Bree, Leo, and Douglas had to work together to get Chase to let go. They finally were able to get Chase off and extract his chip out of his neck.

With the extraction, Chase knocked out onto the bed that he was laid on.

"He sure seems to be tired." Douglas murmured, immediately working on finding out what is wrong with Chase's chip.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Chase does not respond and just continues to cling onto Adam. Adam is clearly fidgety. Bree pries Chase off of Adam. Or at least tried to. Chase continued to cling onto Adam, so Bree, Leo, and Douglas had to work together to get Chase to let go. They finally were able to get Chase off and extract his chip out of his neck._

 _With the extraction, Chase knocked out onto the bed that he was laid on._

" _He sure seems to be tired." Douglas murmured, immediately working on finding out what is wrong with Chase's chip._

* * *

Chase's POV

The pain continues, but this time it's different. My body really wants something, but I don't know what. Now that my bionic chip has been taken away, the back pains and headaches have faded away, but no matter what I do, there is always some sort of pain in my stomach. It feels as if something is growing inside of me...But how can that be true? I've done the scans many, many times. Each time there is no sign of any sickness or bacteria that can possibly harm my body. Before my chip was taken by Douglas, whenever I tried to scan my stomach, an error report always appeared. Based on all the scans, there is something seriously wrong with my stomach, _but what?_

Laying on the couch, I stared up at the ceiling, thinking about what has been happening these past few days. Everything that happened before Douglas took the chip from me is a complete blur. The only reason why I remember what happened is because Bree has been taking care of me ever since then. She explained every single detail to me. The most embarrassing part is how much I clung onto Adam and I still cannot figure out why I did that. _Maybe someone's controlling me?_ Nah, I doubt someone can control me.

Suddenly a sharp pain goes through my stomach. _What can relieve this pain?_ I want to be filled. Filled with food or… No. I will not think about that. That cannot be a choice. It just cannot! Right?

I groan when another sharp pain runs through my body, making me shiver. _This is going to be the worst birthday ever!_

* * *

Normal POV

"How can this be right!? The chip does not make any sense!" Douglas declared in anger. Leo, who is standing right next to him jumps after the roar of anger.

"I don't see anything wrong with his chip. What is the problem?" Leo says after staring at the screen for a couple of minutes. One side of the screen shows the chip's coding at the other side shows an image of how the chip interacts with Chase's DNA.

After calming down, Douglas decides to explain it to Leo. "Do you see that little bulb that is attached to his DNA?" Douglas pointed at the screen, waiting for Leo to notice it.

"What is that? Does he have cancer? OH NO! WE HAVE TO TELL HIM NOW!" Leo replied, making very big assumptions like always.

Douglas sighs before patting Leo on the head to make him stop worrying. "No. I guess when I was programming his chip, I made a mistake. I typed the wrong key in part of the coding which leads to this mutation. When I first made the chip, I did not notice it because it is a very small error in the coding. I guess, after the chip has implanted itself in his DNA, the coding error has caused something to happen in his body."

"Is there any way you can fix it?" Leo questions. Adam is unusually quiet and walks into the lab. Since Douglas's back is facing Adam, Douglas does not notice the extra presence in the room.

"It's not deadly or anything, just peculiar." Douglas massages his temples. "I cannot fix the problem in the chip. The miscoding is very hard to find. And even if I manage to fix the chip, Chase's DNA has already changed according to what the chip was programmed to be. It cannot be fixed."

"So what is wrong with his DNA anyways?" Adam finally speaks after being quiet for so long. Douglas jumps before turning around and facing Adam.

"His hormones have changed. Why it is finally noticeable now, I do not know. But I do know that…" Douglas pauses.

"That what!?" Overwhelmed with anger and worry, Adam shouts.

The hint of anger in Adam's voice knocks Douglas out of his little daydream. He finally continues. "That his can basically go into heat."

"Heat? Like a dog does?" Leo says. All of this does not make sense to Leo. He cannot seem to wrap around the idea of Chase going into heat like a dog.

"Yes"

* * *

"I've done all I can to the chip, but I doubt it will help him much. There is only so much I can do to the chip now that he is almost 17. Since he is almost 17, any changes I make to his chip can be fatal. So I kept the changes as minimal as possible." Douglas says to Leo, Adam, and Bree after hours of being locked in the lab working on fixing the chip.

"I guess we'll see what happens now," Bree sighs. "I hope it takes away the pain. He admits that his back pains and headaches are gone, but the pain in his stomach is still there."

"Didn't he say something about not being able to see what is happening in his stomach?" Leo questioned. "I remember walking on him the other day during his health scan. No matter what he did, an error showed up whenever he tried to scan his stomach. I remember him muttering that 'Stupid chip! Why is it preventing me from seeing what is happening to me. Maybe my hypothesis is right...What if something's growing in my stomach!?' And with that, he clutched his stomach as if he were in pain. I helped him lie down on the couch. I told Bree what happened after I ran out to look for medicine."

A shiver runs through Adam's spine. His instincts are telling him that something is wrong. "I-I'll go check up on him," Adam blurts out.

"Give this chip to him," Douglas says to Adam before the latter rushes out of the lab.

* * *

Chase's POV

It's getting hot. Really hot. I wish I can strip down to nothing, but that's not appropriate. The weather outside is beginning to become colder and colder. It is already the middle of October and the weather is almost below freezing. The winds can be heard through the little openings in the bionic facility. "This is definitely the worst birthday ever!" I muttered. "Why do I have to have all these problems when my birthday is tomorrow!"

I hissed in pain. My back hurts. My head hurts. My stomach hurts. And it's also way too hot. _Why am I so hot when it's freezing outside!?_ I begin to pant as another wave of heat and pain goes through me. I need something now. Puffs of air can be seen through my pants. I continue to pant as my eyes begin to glaze over. I need to be filled.

My eyes do not clear up, but I feel somebody. I feel somebody warm, yet cooling at the same time. This is what I need. I need this person! I cling onto the being before me. And that's all I remember before blacking out.

* * *

 **Hey Guys! I've finally updated! I feel bad because there aren't a lot of people that write or read for this fandom. I wish there were more! Well anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter! :)**


	4. UPDATE

**I'm alive.**

Sorry. I'm not going to be able to update until I at least get a new computer. My house was recently on fire and I lost absolutely everything. It is taking me and my family a while to settle down.

I also have a lot of summer homework and moving around to worry about.

I'm sorry if you were excited about a new chapter, but I just wanted to tell you guys. As soon as I get a chance to write a new chapter, I will replace this update with it.


End file.
